Boredom
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Lovino is bored in class. Luckily Antonio provided entertainment, even if he didn't know he did... Or did he ?
1. Chapter 1

**Just bored during school. **

Lovino sighed as he put his head down on his desk. He had just finished his test with about a half hour left until the class was over. After what he deemed to be about ten minutes he looked at the clock. Only about two minutes had passed. He sighed, as his head fell back down onto his desk. He questioned in his mind, why is it that when you're in school, time seems to go so much slower than normal? He glanced around the room, his best friend Alfred had also finished, and had his phone hidden under his desk texting away.

He looked to the girl next to him, Bella. She was a pretty girl he hung out with from time to time. She was on the last page of the test, and was chewing on her pencil trying to answer a question he himself had an issue with. He watched as she sighed and most likely guessed on the answer. He turned his attention to Gilbert and Francis. They were passing notes, and giggling slightly to each other. Lovino scoffed and turned towards the third member of the Bad Touch Trio.

Antonio Fernandez, Lovino's close friend and long time crush. NOT THAT LOVINO LIKED GUYS OR ANYTHING. But yes, he does like Antonio. Shh~ Antonio can never know~. Lovino watched him finish his test and stand up to turn it in. Antonio walked up to turn his paper in. He handed it to the teacher with a bright smile before going back to sit down in front of Lovino. But, his pencil hell off his desk, and he leaned down to get it, giving Lovino a full on view of his perfect ass.

Lovino bit his lip, starring at it, his face turning bright red, the only words running through his mind were. _DAT ASS! _ Oh god he wanted to just lean forward and grope it. He wanted to feel the soft, yet firmness of it. He wanted them to mold perfectly in his hands, but most of all… He wanted to hear Antonio yelp, then have it fade into a moan as Lovino kept groping.

Lovino wanted him to turn around when he was done, a sexy smirk on his face. Then he wanted him to whisper something hot in Spanish to him, then flip him on a desk and fuck him senseless right there in the middle of class. But that would never happen.

Antonio stood back up, and seated himself back into his chair, humming some song Lovino didn't care about. Lovino sighed and let his head fall back onto his desk with a loud thud.

After class was over he went to his locker, and opened it.

"Hey, Lovi~" Antonio said giving him a hug from behind.

"Get off Bastard." Lovino said trying to get away.

"Fusososo~ Lovi you're coming to my house today." Antonio said

"I'll go where I want." Lovino snapped.

"Oh~ Silly Lovi~ I'll make sure you _cum_." Antonio whispered in his ear, then promptly walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again. Bored in class. **

Lovino stood there as Antonio strutted away. Lovino thought for a moment, then it hit him like a rotten tomato to the face. Antonio was going to fuck him after school. A dark blush seated its way to his face, as he walked to class. The rest of the day inched on, as the only thing Lovino could think about was getting pounded into the bed by a certain Spaniard. When school was finally out, Antonio wasted no time getting Lovino into his car.

The ride to Antonio's was silent, both trying to control their erections. The minute they walked into the door, their lips were connected. They made their way to the bedroom, in a mix of moans sighs and groping. Lots and lots of groping. Antonio pushed Lovino's shirt off, then pushed him down onto the bed. Lovino sighed as Antonio sucked gentle on one of his nipples.

"Nghh, Antonio wait." Lovino said pushing him back.

"Hmm? What's wrong mi amor?" Antonio asked.

"What… What is this? What are we?" Lovino questioned.

"Well, Lovino.. I've liked you for a long time. And I saw you starring at my ass, so I figured you liked me too." Lovino blushed before nodding.

"Yeah, but you don't just fuck someone, when you find out they like you." Lovino said firmly

"Oh! You're right! I'm getting ahead of myself. Lovi, go out with me?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, sure. So, continue your attempt at fucking. I'm hard, your hard we'll make this more appropriate later." Lovino said.

"No, Lovi lets wait for a bit for sex…" Lovino face palmed. _'One minute he's trying to fuck me, the next he's saying to wait. Che palle.' _"Just for a bit, bu 'll help you if you help me~" He said wiggling his eyebrows. Lovino rolled his eyes but nodded. Antonio unzipped his pants, and pulled out his member, then sucked on the tip lightly.

"Nghh…" Antonio began to bob his head taking more in each time, until he head the whole thing in. Because of the wait it didn't take long for Lovino to cum.

After a moment, Lovino pushed Antonio down switching places and pulled his dick out, teasing the slit with his tongue.

"Fuck, Lovi…" Antonio groaned and Lovino licked up and down the shaft. Antonio groaned as Lovino bobbed his head up and down Antonio's shaft, quickly getting him to cum. Lovino tried to swallow, but failed, pulled back and got it all over his face. Antonio chuckled at him, and licked some of the cum off.

"Hey, Lovi? Is it too soon to say I love you? Because I do."

"Phfft I guess you've earned my love bastard. Just barley." Lovino said snuggling up to Antonio.

"Fusosososo~"

**FFFFFUUUU. That sucked. Sorry about that. **


End file.
